This invention relates to the discovery that amino-silanes can protect surfaces, such as those of washing machine drums and dryer drums, from the erosive effects of detersive surfactants, fabric softeners, metal chelating agents, bleaches, caustics and the like, commonly found in commercial fabric care and general-purpose cleaning products. The invention also provides compositions and means for protecting the surface of porcelain, chinaware and glassware from erosive effects caused by similar ingredients used in dishwashing products, especially automatic dishwashing products, toilet bowl cleansers, porcelain cleansers, window cleaners, abrasive cleansers, car-wash-cleansers, industrial cleansers, and the like.
As is well-known in the art, prolonged or repeated contact of washing machine drums, dryer drums, and the like, with common ingredients found in detergent composition can cause the drum surface to erode. In particular the vitreous (silicate-based) enamels used to coat such drums can be gradually chemically decomposed by such ingredients. The soluble silicates used in most granular detergents somehow protect the enamel, but such silicates are not particularly useful in the liquid detergents now being marketed.
Likewise, the drums in automatic clothes dryers can be eroded by the action of cationic fabric softeners. Various methods to prevent this have been suggested in the art. However, such methods generally employ fatty or greasy materials which can stain fabrics.
Products formulated to cleanse porcelain surfaces (e.g. toilets, wash basins, bath tubs, etc.) often contain caustics or bleaches, chelating agents, etc. Such ingredients, while effectively boosting cleansing power, can damage porcelain. Moreover, toilet bowl cleansers designed for use in the flush tank can erode the brass or copper fittings of the flushing assembly.
As is well-known, some automatic dishwashing products should not be used on fine china or glassware because of the possibility of damage to the delicate silicate surfaces or glaze thereon.
A wide variety of methods for protecting surfaces have been disclosed in the literature. As mentioned above, water-soluble silicates provide some protection. Sorbitan esters are used in dryer-added fabric softeners. Phosphonated octadecane has been taught for use in detergents, as has oleic acid. Yet, none of these materials has proven as effective and efficient for protecting surfaces, especially vitreous silicate (i.e., "enamel", porcelain, chinaware, etc.) surfaces as the amino-silane materials employed in the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions useful in cleaning, bleaching, textile treating, and the like products, that are safe for the surfaces of washing machines, laundry dryers, porcelain and chinaware items, glassware, and the like, which typically come in contact with such products.
It is another object herein to provide a means for protecting silicate surfaces, such as those mentioned above, from erosive effects of harsh chemicals, said method comprising contacting said surfaces with an amino-silane of the type disclosed herein.
These objects are secured by the practice of the technology described more fully, hereinafter.